The present invention relates to latches for cabinets, and more particularly to such latches that are intended to be child-proof.
There are many items generally found in the home that pose an ever present danger to small children unappreciative of their potentially harmful effects. These items include household cleaners, medicines, glue, paint thinners and a great variety of other substances that might be consumed orally. Other such dangerous items are, knives, razor blades, and various tools.
To reduce the danger from these items, it is a common practice to equip the cabinets containing them with "child-proof" latches that are intended to be difficult or impossible for small childern to operate. A latch of this type is conventionally installed on the inside surface of a cabinet closure panel., e.g. a cabinet door or the front panel of a drawer. It allows the closure panel to be opened to a limited extent only, after which it is necessary to reach over the top of the panel and release the latch, usually by depressing a resilient arm to disengage it from an interlocking member mounted on the cabinet frame. Examples of such previously known latches are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,397,001, to Friedman and 3,889,992 to Shelton. In many cases, the closure panel is equipped with a primary latch that secures it in a tightly closed position and the child-proof latch is used as a second or supplemental latch.
It has often been found that previously known latches are not nearly so child-proof as the persons using them might hope. While they may present obstacles to children attempting to gain access to the cabinet's interior, children, like adults, may be able to reach over the top of the closure panel and release the resilient arm. Moreover, it can be very difficult, especially in the case of a shallow drawer, to mount the necessary interlocking member on the cabinet frame.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a child-proof latch that overcomes these and other disadvantages previously associated with such devices.